Porque a mi?
by yazzGranger
Summary: ¿Que es lo que habria pasado si Videl no fuera la primera novia de Gohan?, entra a leer y lo descubriras, ¿Que es lo que en realidad quiere Gohan?, ni el mismo lo sabe. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei animations.


Un extraño dia, inicio lloviendo y ahora esta muy soleado, ir volando hasta la montaña Paoz no es muy sencillo, el sol lastima mucho. Pero nada de eso importa, hoy iria a ver a Gohan, serra genial, entrenaremos como lo haciamos antes, lastima que ahora estara Angela ahi, pero cuando vea a todos los amigos y familia de Gohan saldra corriendo.

"VIDEL"

"Hola Goten, no hay nrecesidad de gritar, ya iba bajando" los saiyajin gritan muy fuerte.

"Al fin llegas, mi mamá esta como loca, la novia de Gohan no se mueve ni tantito, mi mamá le dijo pasara unas cosas a la mesa y no aguanto un poco de estofado de rana"

"Bueno, debes comprenderla, ella es una niña muy caprichosa y nunca la han puesto a hacer nada" ibamos caminando hacia la casa Son, cuando de repente.

"¿Que haces aqui Videl, a que has venido, es suficirnte tener que aguantarte en la escuela cerca de MI Gohan?"

Leyeron bien, su MI tuvo mucho enfasis hasta su cara se deformo.

"Lo siento Angela, pero asi como a ti te han invitado a mi tambien"

"No lo creo, ya le preguntare a Gohan, y cuando me diga que no, te debes ir"

"Has lo que quieras, no me importa" y puse ambos brazos cruzados en la parte de atras de mi cabeza, como lo hace el Sr. Vegeta, camine lentamente y sin preocupaciones hasta entrar a la casa, Angela es una humana ordinaria, pero debio estar muy enojada, su ki era mas elevado que el que tiene sirmpre.

"Hola Videl, que bueno que llegaste, ¿iremos a pescar, vienes con nosotros?" me dijo Gohan mientras entraba en la casa.

"Claro!!"

"Bien, vallamos por Angela"

Pffff, esto sera un desastre pense con ironia. Ya afuera estaba Angela.

"Gohan, ¿que esta haciendo Videl aqui?

" Pues mi mamá la invito, Videl y Mr. Satan son amigos de la familia"

"Esta bien mi amor, pero quiero que estes conmigo toda la tarde"

"Claro Angie, me quedare contigo, bueno, Videl, ya es hora de irnos, Goten y Trunks nos esperan alla"

"Bien, el que llegue al ultimo es el mas debil", sali volando tan rapido que el aire me lastimaba, no queria llegar ultimo.

" Eso fue trampa Videl, sabias que debia cargar a Angie" me dijo Gohan cuando aterrizo con Angela en brazos.

"Ese no es mi problema Gran Saiyaman" al momento de decir Gran Saiyaman hice una de esas poses ridiculas de Gohan.

"Oye, yo no me veo asi de ridiculo" me dijo mientras racaba su mejilla.

"Pues porque nunca te has visto, un dia te grabare y te veras"

"¿Gohan, Videl ya estan listos?" eran Goten y Trunks, que estaban en ropa interior porque ibamos a pescar.

"Quien saque el mas grande sera el rey de la pesca, o reina por Videl" dijo Trunks.

"Oigan niños malcriados, no deberian andar en ropa interior, es de mala educación" grito Angela.

"Angie, vamos a pescar, siempre pescamos asi" le respondio Gohan que ya estaba en ropa interior.

"Gohan tapate, Videl esta aqui, debes tener desencia" le decia a Gohan mientras volteaban a verme me estaba terminando de quitar los calcetines.

"Venga Angela, ni que fuera la primera vez que entro al rio en ropa interior con Gohan" dije antes de tirarme un clavado al rio, se que no se escucho del todo bien, pero Gohan no entenderia el doble sentido de la frase, pero se que Angela si y eso era bueno.

"...Gohan explicame..." fue lo que logre escuchar mientras nadaba buscando un buen pez.

"¿Hermano, tu no pescaras nada?" decia Goten desde el agua.

"Si" y solo senti como el agua se mecia al caer Gohan en el rio nadando hacia mi, "No entiendo que le pasa a Angie, desde que llegaste esta muy rara" me dijo.

"Pues no lo se, y tampoco es que me importe mucho" conteste antes de sumergirme y sacar un gran pez para poder ya ir a la casa.

A los 10 minutos terminamos de pescar, como era de esperarse, Gohan saco el pez mas grande, luego Trunks y Goten unos casi iguales y a pesar de que mi pez media lo mismo que yo, fue elmas pequeño.

Nos vestimos y tomamos nuestros peces, fuimos volando hasta la casa, donde seguramente ayudare a la Señora Milk a preparar lo que hemos pescado, porque con la comida que hay, no alcanza para alimentar a 5 saiyajins.

Lo mejor de todo es que Angela se quedo callada, espero se mantenga asi, pero no lo creo.


End file.
